Any Minute Now
by Chuquita
Summary: Just because he said goodbye to you doesn't mean he said goodbye to me. When Goku got blown up during Cell's explosion it hit Veggie pretty hard. But when Goku said his last goodbyes to the Z senshi, Veggie wasn't there. The stubborn ouji, refusing to bel


5:31 PM 1/6/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Snoopy: (typing on his typewriter) Her love affair had ended. She didn't want to live.  
Snoopy: She threw herself in front of a Zamboni.  
Lucy: That's the dumbest thing I've ever read!  
Snoopy: She threw herself in front of a skateboard.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (sweatdropping) We haven't even gotten to the actual story yet and I already have a bad feeling of foreboding  
embarassment.  
Chuquita: (happily) Aw, come on Vedge, lighten up!  
Goku: (grins) Yeah! This is the comedramangst! (kahma-drama-angst)  
Chuquita: Yes, it's merely comedic pain. Veggie's sad, but it's funny at the same time.  
Vegeta: Aren't there laws against that sort of thing.  
Chuquita: No.  
Vegeta: There SHOULD be!  
Chuquita: Calm down, this is only a one-shot one-chapter story anyway! Besides, you get a happy ending and nobody dies; well  
except for Son-kun but he was blown up with Cell and that wasn't my idea.  
Vegeta: (chuckling) If I had my way it would've been ONNA who blew up along with that big green bug.  
Goku: (gasp) VEH-GEE!  
Vegeta: As I see it it's her fault anyway. She's the one who gave birth to your first Kaka-spawn who decided to fool around  
resulting in you having to teleport and EXPLODE on me! And you tell him to say sorry for Onna but not for ME!  
Chuquita: And thus begins our story.  
Goku: Aww, little Veggie is feeling sad because he did not get a goodbye hug?  
Vegeta: (snorts)  
Goku: Do you want one now?  
Vegeta: (panic) WHERE ARE YOU GOING _THIS_ _TIME_!?  
Goku: Nowhere.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) No, I don't feel like it anymore. [folds his arms]  
Goku: (giggles) Silly Veggie. You know you want one!  
Vegeta: (snaps) No I don't!  
Goku: (sweetly) Yes you doooo-ooo.  
Vegeta: (glows a mild red) ....possibly I could--  
Goku: --WHEE! [grabs Veggie, plops him on his lap and hugs him] AWWWWWWWWW!!! [hugs tightly] Does little Veggie feel better  
now?  
Vegeta: (squeaks out) A little.  
Goku: A little VEGGIE! [hugs again]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh, hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
Goku: (grins) Aw, Veggie so cute! [plops Veggie back in his chair] I made up for it later though; Veggie IS the only person  
I've ever fused with and that makes up for it cuz we both got to find out what each other was doing the past 7 years through  
our shared memories!  
Chuquita: That's nice... (looks over at the glowing Veggie) ...I think. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: All Veggies need is a lot of love and understanding! (pats Veggie's belly)  
Vegeta: (laughs) Hahaha--don't do that!  
Goku: (grins) I wonder what happens if I press Veggie's belly button?  
Vegeta: (eyes widen) Eep! [slides his wheely chair a couple feet away; onlooking curiously]  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: (curious) What DOES happen when you press Veggie's belly button?  
Goku: Heeheeheehee, *maaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAaaagic*.  
Vegeta: (glowing so brightly he starts to melt away the chair he's sitting on)  
Chuquita: I wonder how tall Veggie is.  
Goku: I dunno, but he's a lot littler than I am! (claps his hands together enjoyably)  
Chuquita: I read in one of the scripts he as 60 kilos which makes him 132 pounds...what's the average height of a guy 132  
pounds?  
Goku: (shrugs)  
Chuquita: Well I'm 10lbs lighter than Veggie and I'm 5'4 but Veggie has those extra muscles as weight so I'd say he's either  
5'2 or 5'3. (sighs) But who knows. They reveal his weight but never his height.  
Vegeta: (evil grin) (still seated far away on his cooling down yet slightly melted chair) That's for me to know and you to  
never find out! Neh! (sticks his tongue out)  
Goku: [pulls out a yardstick] Hey little Veggie, come'ere!  
Vegeta: (enraged) I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO MEASURE MY BODY LIKE SOME SORT OF MEAT!!!  
Chuquita: Then tell us how tall you are!  
Vegeta: ...I'm 7'10.  
Chuquita: HA!  
Goku: Veggie is a liar.  
Vegeta: I am not!....the camera just takes off several feet, that's all.  
Goku: (to Chu) (confused) But little Veggie only has 2 fee--  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) --please don't.  
Vegeta: Well there ARE 7 foot saiyajins on Bejito-sei.  
Chuquita: Yeah, and you're not one of 'um.  
Goku: Do not hide what is on the outside. (big cheesy grin) Besides, Veggie's little-ness makes him cute!  
Vegeta: (glares) You're saying that if I were built as tall as you I wouldn't be considered 'cute' anymore?  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: (groans) Don't answer that.  
Goku: Good cuz if I did Veggie'd run over here and start smacking me with his half-melted chair.  
Chuquita: Anyway; today's short-- (looks over at Veggie)  
Goku: (gets it) Heeheehee!  
Chuquita: --story deals with Veggie waiting for Son-kun to return. In one of the Buu episodes Bulma says Veggie spent the  
last 5 out of 7 years training so this story takes place during those first 2 years from the day after Goku explodes.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) You make it sound gross. It's not like _I_ was the one blowing up.  
Vegeta: (eyes widen at the thought) (shudders)  
Chuquita: In the sub, Veggie says "I will never fight again"; which; knowing Veggie, means something pretty serious. After  
all this is the same Veggie that just spent the last 20 years of his life blowing up stuff. Now I've seen stories before  
where Veggie's all sulking over Goku's death and stuff but this isn't like that. It's also not in 1st person but 3rd as my  
fics are usually written. It also features a little side-storyline with Goku at the Grand Kai's planet blissfully unaware  
that he never said 'goodbye' to Veggie.  
Goku: A sad mistake indeed.  
Chuquita: I also make refence to some stuff that happened in the very last few Cell Saga episodes. I haven't seen the whole  
thing in a while and my head's a little fuzzy on it (it's been 2 seasons now) but it all starts out with an image in the sky  
from episode 194 that was supposed to be a sad sappy moment but instead gave me the wrong effect and I burst out laughing.  
I'm talking of course about that big faded Goku head in the clouds looking down at Gohan right before Mirai Trunks goes back  
to his own time. This is a similar big faded Goku head as in the last episode before it where there is also one in the sky  
when his friends (minus little Veggie) are up on Kami's lookout talking about all the great times they had with Son. And so  
begins the story!  
Goku: Summaries are fun and short--just like little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (slightly offended) HEY!  
  
Summary: Just because he said goodbye to you doesn't mean he said goodbye to me. When Goku got blown up during Cell's  
explosion, it hit Veggie pretty hard. But when Goku said his last goodbyes to all the Z senshi, Veggie wasn't there. The  
stubborn ouji, refusing to believe his peasant is gone forever, begins to stage a vigil infront of window in Capsule Corp's  
living room, certain Goku is coming back any day now, either for good or to even take him back to other world with him? How  
long will the ouji sit there before someone snaps him out of it? CAN anyone snap him out of it?  
  
Chuquita: This story's title is taken from an episode of Hey Arnold where Arnold, Eugene and Harold are stuck in a tree and  
Eugene keeps saying the firemen will come to save them any minute now repeatedly. Nobody comes until a day later. They keep  
calling out for someone to come save them but nobody ever visits that section of the park and everytime they try to contact  
someone it fails.  
Vegeta: I don't think they know what you're talking about.  
Chuquita: Oh well, on with the story!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Well, I guess this is goodbye everyone. " Mirai said as he sat in his time machine. Everyone was gathered around it  
outside Capsule Corps.  
" Goodbye Mirai! " Bulma waved to him, " Say goodbye to Mirai, Trunks. " she said sweetly to the chubby baby she was  
holding. She waved his arm for him, then glanced over at the short ouji leaning against a nearby tree, " You too Vegeta, say  
goodbye. " she narrowed her eyes.  
The ouji made a peace sign, then sighed.  
" Aren't you going to say something?! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" ... "  
" Ohh.. " she glanced over from Vegeta, worried, " I'm sure we'll all miss you Mirai. "  
Mirai smiled, " Goodbye Kaasan, Toussan. Off I go! Back to the future to conquer and save MY timeline from the evil  
androids as well! " he confidently pressed a button. The time machine began to shake wildly, then stopped to a halt. Two  
windshield washers popped out of the the front and began waving back and forth across the outer glass of the machine. Mirai  
sweatdropped, " Heh-heh, wrong button. " he coughed, " OFF I GO! WISH ME LUCK! " he pressed the correct button and suddenly  
disappeared.  
" ...well, that was anticlimatic. " Vegeta said, slightly disappointed. He glanced over to see Gohan staring upward  
with a big smile on his face. The still mildly depressed prince walked over to him, " What're you so happy about? "  
" ... " Gohan grinned, ignoring the ouji.  
Vegeta looked upward and nearly fell over. There in the sky was a HUGE half-transparent Goku who faded past his chest  
. He was grinning downward at all of them with a smile even goofier than Gohan's. The ouji's eyes widened, " KAKARROTTO!! "  
Gohan froze and cocked an eyebrow at him.  
" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE HUGE KAKARROTTO HEAD UP THERE EARLIER!! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" What "huge Kakarrotto head"??? " Gohan asked.  
" THAT ONE! RIGHT THERE! " the ouji poined upward. The head was now waving happily at them.  
" Uhh, Vegeta I don't see my Toussan's head up there. " Gohan replied uneasily.  
" Then what were YOU grinning at?! "  
Gohan pointed at a treebranch above them holding a family of 3 squirrels.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Oh.....LOOK UP THERE TELL ME YOU DON'T SEE A GIGANTIC KAKARROTTO IN THE SKY! " he  
turned Gohan's head upward in the direction of the now silently giggling transparent saiyajin.  
" ...Mooooom? " Gohan said, slightly disturbed. His eyes looking around for Chi-Chi as best he could without having  
to actually move his head, which Vegeta still had a tight grip on, " Moooooom? "  
" Ouji, what are you doing? " Chi-Chi said, annoyed, " And get your hand off Gohan-chan's head! He needs his brain so  
he can make his mother rich and we don't have to live the rest of our lives in poverty! "  
Vegeta pushed Gohan away. The younger saiyajin rubbed the top of his head in pain, " Owww-ch! "  
" Onna, look up there and tell me you don't see a giant Kakarrotto in that sky who is now shaking a pair of maracas  
and dancing the hula in a grass skirt! " Vegeta demanded, keeping his eyes locked on the sky.  
Chi-Chi glanced upward only to see nothing, " Umm, right, yah Ouji, I see it. He's uh, he's doing the limbo. "  
" LIE! THE GIANT KAKARROTTO IS TANGOING WITH A LARGE FISH! You don't see him either, do you? " Vegeta narrowed his  
eyes at her.  
Chi-Chi glared back, " No Ouji, I don't see him, because _I_ know how to move on with my life and I, unlike you, have  
kept my sanity and moved on. " she boasted.  
" KEPT YOUR SANTIY! YOU CRIED OVER HIM FOR A MERE 10 MINUTES!! You just wait until Kakarrotto comes back tommorow and  
finds out you didn't miss him! THEN you'll be sorry! " Vegeta snorted.  
" ... " Chi-Chi's eyes bulged out of her head, " Vegeta....Goku isn't coming back tommorow, he's dead. " she said,  
taking a step away from him, " He exploded in otherworld, REMEMBER? "  
" HA! That's what we all thought back when Namek exploded too, but Kakarrotto survived didn't he! MY peasant is made  
of far tougher stuff than you HUMANS are. " Vegeta said proudly, " He may have said his farewells to you bakas but he didn't  
say goodbye to me--meaning he's not coming back for YOU, only ME. "  
" Don't start, Ouji. " Chi-Chi growled dangerously.  
" Yes, it will be a glorious moment. Kakay returning to swoop his ruler and rightful King off into deep space where  
we will have many exciting and exotic Onna-less adventures together. " Vegeta smirked.  
" You're fooling yourself Ouji. He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. "  
" Ahh Onna, always looking on the NEGATIVE side of things. No WONDER Kakay hasn't come back yet. He's afraid of you  
HURTING him just like when he wouldn't come back the first time something blew up! Kakarrotto's probably going to wait until  
you're gone and then come back JUST FOR ME. " he happily pointed at himself.  
" HA! Don't make me laugh. I could bet you 10 dollars that Goku's not going to magically appear to "*see*" you  
tommorow, Ouji. " Chi-Chi chuckled.  
Vegeta laughed mockingly, " You won't NEED to bet Onna, because once Kaka-chan makes his triumphant return tommorow  
and finds out that you didn't miss him and that you don't love him after all you'll need every cent you can find! "  
  
  
  
Tommorow...  
::He's not hear yet, how come he's not here yet?:: Vegeta thought to himself as he sat on the plush perch against  
the wall in the living room. The small ouji was staring out a large window on the first floor of Capsule Corp. He was back in  
his training uniform he had on when Goku 'left'. Vegeta looked down at his watch, ::It's 4:30pm already Kakarrotto! What  
could POSSIBLY be keeping him!::  
" Vegeta you've been sitting up there all day, give it a rest and come down, I need you to help me with dinner. "  
Bulma said, annoyed.  
" I'm waiting for Kakarrotto to get here, Bulma. HE'LL help you once he's back. " the ouji dismissed her.  
Bulma frowned, touched, hurt, and frustrated at the same time, " V-kun, that's so sweet of you. " she gave him a hug,  
" But Goku's gone, he can't come back, now help me set the table. " she let go of him.  
" Kakarrotto is NOT "gone", he is merely missing and I'm going to sit here and wait for him because if I don't and he  
doesn't see me in the window when he flies by he'll go to Onna's house first instead and she doesn't deserve to be greeted  
by him first the only one she cares about is her super-genius kaka-spawn who's fault it is Kakarrotto had to leave IN THE  
FIRST PLACE!! "  
Bulma groaned, " At LEAST come eat dinner. "  
" I will eat after Kakarrotto arrives. " Vegeta said stubbornly.  
She sighed, defeated, and went back into the kitchen, " In that case you'll STARVE to death. "  
  
  
::Kakarrotto, where are you?:: the ouji pouted to himself as he leaned his head against the side of the wall; still  
sitting on his perch before the window. His stomach rumbled, ::What time is it?! Don't you know what TIME it is Kakarrotto!::  
" Oh Vegeta! There you are! " Bunny Briefs, Bulma's mother said happily as she bounced into the room, " I just made  
some yummy cupcakes and thought you might like to have some, seeing as you missed dinner and all. " she set a tray of blue,  
yellow, and pink-frosting covered cupcakes infront of him on the ledge, " What are you doing? "  
" I'm waiting for Kakarrotto to come back. " Vegeta replied, slightly tired; partially from hunger, partially from  
staying awake for the entire past day.  
" Oh! Son Goku IS coming back. He's such a cutie! " Bunny said, sitting down next to the ouji.  
" Aren't you married? " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" So, when's he due back? " she said happily.  
" Tonight. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
5 minutes pass...  
" Maybe I'll go make some cupcakes for Goku too. " Bulma's mother got up and cheerfully left.  
::I thought she'd NEVER go away:: Vegeta mentally sighed with relief. He yawned, his eyes drooping, ::NO! I cannot  
fall asleep! If I fall asleep I'll miss Kakarrotto when he comes by and Onna will lock him away while denying he's even in  
her house to begin with! I HAVE to stay awake for his sake!:: " But I'm so hungry...and so tired...KAKARROTTO HURRY UP!! "  
" Wow, you do look look tired little Veggie. " a voice squeaked from below him. Vegeta bolted to attention.  
" Kakarrotto? " he eagerly looked around, then glanced downward to see a dozen little blue, pink, and yellow blobs  
forming up from the frosting. He popped out from the cupcakes to produce 12 tiny wing-ed grinning Gokus, " AHH! " Vegeta fell  
off the ledge, then shakily climbed back up, " Ka--ka-ka-- "  
" He'll probably be back by the end of the week! " a little blue Goku said optimistically as he floated in the air,  
his wings flapping.  
" Hai! Definately by the end of the week! " a pink one agreed.  
" Saturday is always Free Fish Day at the Meat Market; little Veggie! " a yellow Goku rubbed its tummy, " There is no  
doubt your big buddy would miss Free Fish Day! "  
" He hasn't missed it for the past 11 months since Meat Market had it's GRAND RE-OPENING! " the blue Goku sighed  
dreamily.  
" Ahhh, meeeeeeeat. " another pink one drooled at the thought.  
" Are you sure? " the tired ouji said, half-believing them.  
" Of course! " a second yellow Goku flapped it's wings excitedly, " Silly little Veggie! Look at us! Do we look like  
we're lying our *FAVORITE* little buddy in the ~*WHOLE WIDE WORLD*~??? "  
" No... " Vegeta trailed off, then stood up determindly, " SATURDAY IT IS THEN!!! KAKARROTTO WILL RETURN ON SATURDAY  
FOR ME AND THE FREE FISH AT THIS MEAT MARKET AND THEN I WILL LAUGH IN ONNA'S FACE AT HER UTTER STUPIDITY!!! "  
" YAY! " all the icing Gokus cheered, " We *LOVE* you little Veggie!!! "  
  
  
Morning...  
" Oh Vege--ACK! " Bulma gasped, standing at the bottom of the stairs in her robe. The ouji was now laying down on the  
perch, his face and hands covered in icing.  
" *URP*. "  
" VEGETA!! What HAPPENED! And why are you still WAITING there!!! " she gawked.  
" The little wing-ed icing Kakarrottos told me Kakarrotto will be here by Saturday. *burp*. I got hungry so I ate  
them. They thought I looked like I was starving and sacrificed their chubby little peasant selves to my stomach. " he happily  
patted his tummy.  
" ... " Bulma stared at him in disbelief, then marched into the kitchen, " MOM!!! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THOSE CUPCAKES  
YOU GAVE VEGETA!!! "  
The ouji ignored her and sat up straight, " Hmmph, there was nothing odd in those cupcakes except those Kakarrotto  
icing fairies. " he yawned again, " I don't even know WHY you would want to put little Kakarrottos in pastries anyway. "  
Vegeta shrugged.  
" Heeheeheehee! " a familiar voice giggled.  
Vegeta looked over to his right to see the large dark red blanket from the nearby couch floating in the air and  
hanging over an interesting silluoute, " KAKARROTTO!! FINALLY!! " he grinned, then glared, " IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! WHERE  
HAVE YOU BEEN!! " he complained as the blanket-covered figure waddled over to him. Goku's voice giggling from underneath it.  
Vegeta snarled and grabbed at the blanket, " GIVE ME THAT!! " he snapped and ripped it off to reveal, " ...absolutely  
nothing. " the ouji stared at the now empty space, then at the blanket. A feeling of paranoia hung over his head, " Uhhh...  
right. Thanks, Kakarrot. I'll, umm, see you on, Saturday. " he said to the empty space.  
  
  
" And you're ABSOLUTELY sure you didn't put anything weird in the cupcakes! " Bulma said skeptically.  
" Oh of course not Bulma, dear. I would never put anything in my cupcakes that I wouldn't feel comfortable eating  
myself. " her mother smiled.  
" That's what I'm afraid of. " Bulma said flatly, sweatdropping.  
" Well I had 3 of them from the extra tray your mother made and I didn't taste anything wrong with them. " Dr. Briefs  
said, " In fact they were delicious. Err, why do you ask? "  
Bulma bit her lip, embarassed, " Ugh, Vegeta thought he saw little Goku pixies come out of the icing and tell him  
Son-kun will be here by the weekend. "  
" THEY WERE FAIRIES AND THEY DIDN'T COME OUT _OF_ THE ICING THEY WERE MADE FROM THE ICING!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily  
from the living room, correcting her.  
" Ohh.. " Dr. Briefs paled, " That's most distressing. "  
" I TOLD him he should get some sleep but he INSISTS that Goku is still alive and is going to come back to Capsule  
Corp to take him away somewhere! " Bulma groaned, " Dad, I can't have him sitting there WAITING all day for somebody who's  
not coming BACK! "  
" KAKARROTTO IS TOO COMING BACK! HE MAY HAVE SAID GOODBYE TO THE REST OF YOU BAKAYAROS BUT HE SURE DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE  
TO ME! AND IF HE DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE THAT MEANS HE'S NOT DONE WITH ME YET AND I'M _CERTAINLY_ NOT DONE WITH HIM!!! " Vegeta's  
voice ragingly screamed again.  
" IF YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN IN ON MY CONVERSATIONS THEN COME IN HERE SO WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU SCREAM YOUR  
LUNGS APART!!! " Bulma snapped.  
" HA! That's just a ploy to get me to ignore my duty to watch for Kakarrotto's return! " Vegeta laughed, mocking  
them.  
" Oh for crying out loud! " Bulma stomped into the room and gasped, " VEGETA!? Where did you get that blanket and  
pillow!! "  
" Kakarrotto brought them to me and disappeared. " Vegeta said intellegently, now laying down on the plush bench.  
" Vegeta, those are from one of the guest rooms! "  
" So? "  
" ON THE 10th FLOOR!!! "  
" So? "  
" THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN THEM SO FAST!! "  
" I didn't, Kakarrotto got them for me. " the ouji smirked, " He sensed his ruler's uncomfortableness and rushed to  
my rescue; just like he will on Saturday! " he said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Bulma just stood there, " HA! " she laughed, then exited the room.  
Vegeta just shrugged, confused, " Oh well, her loss. "  
  
  
Saturday..at last  
" Hmm-hmm, hmmhmmhmmhmm, lalalalala! " Vegeta happily bounced around the room, setting up 'welcome back' decorations.  
A large banner reading "Kakarrotto--WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" hung facing the window above his waiting spot; the plush perch.  
" You're finally off that sofa, I'm amazed! " Bulma smiled as she entered the room, " Personally I'm surprised you  
made it through the rest of the week without using the bathroom! Let alone getting off that thing. "  
" I went this morning. " the ouji cut her shortly and continued his work.  
" So? What are you up to now Ge-kun? " she smirked.  
" I'm putting up decorations for Kakarrotto's return party! It's Saturday! " Vegeta said annoyed.  
" Oh. " Bulma squeaked out, ::The poor little guy, he's going to be heartbroken when Son-kun doesn't arrive::  
" Normally I wouldn't do this sort of thing, but knowing Kakarrotto he probably expects a butt-load of streamers and  
'pretty lights'. When he comes through that door and sees this he'll say something mushy like "Oh little Veggie look at all  
the pretty decorations!! You did this all by yourself?" and then I'll say "Of COURSE I did it all by myself, _I_ unlike your  
uncaring, worthless human 'friends'; not including you Bulma; CARE about welcoming my one and only peasant and future  
servant-maid home." and then Kakarrotto will let out one of those annoying squeaky kaka-giggles of his and say "You mean your  
~*princess*~ don't you, little Veggie?" and I'll snap out "NO I DO NOT MEAN "PRINCESS"! YOU ARE NOT MY OUJO YOU BIG STUPID  
PEASANT!" Kakarrotto will obviously not take me seriously as he rarely does, then he'll hug me and say "Silly Veggie. Thank  
you for all the decorations and streamers!" And then we'll go stuff our faces with meat and pastries! " he said happily.  
" Heh-heh, that's...that's great Vegeta. " Bulma laughed nervously, " That you care so much for him, I mean. "  
" The little wing-ed kaka-fairies said I should bake a chocolate cake with fudge rippled inside it for Kakarrotto,  
last night. " Vegeta finished hanging up another streamer, " I put it in the oven so make sure nobody touches it until he  
gets here. " Vegeta nodded.  
" The..."little wing-ed kaka-faires", Vegeta? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.  
" Yes. "  
" The same ones..from the cupcakes? "  
" What? NO! I ate THOSE back on Tuesday! Remember? " Vegeta snorted as if it was obvious, " These came out of that  
tub of jello chocolate pudding in the fridge. They told me to make that cake, then did a put on a little tap-dancing number  
for me...then I ate them too. "  
" Oh....right. " Bulma now looked increasingly worried for him, " Vegeta, could you do me a favor? "  
" What is it? " he grumbled.  
" Next time the uh, little wing-ed kaka-fairies pop up out of another pastry, would you mind saving one for me? "  
" YOU CAN'T EAT THEM THEY'RE ALL MINE!! " the ouji snapped at her. Bulma sweatdropped.  
" I don't WANT to eat them, I just want to, umm, 'study' one. Yeah. You know, find out what it's made of? " Bulma put  
on her best fake grin, trying to keep from freaking out.  
Vegeta sighed, " Sure, I'll save one to be your guinia pig next time they visit me. " he said, then let out a small  
giggle, " Of course, with Kakay coming back today I doubt they'll have a need to tell me anything he can't tell me himself! "  
he smiled, " Now move out of the way, I need to set up some orderves for my peasant. "  
Bulma moved to the left, allowing him to go by, " Poor Vegeta. He won't listen to me if I tell him Goku isn't coming  
back. He'll just think I'm 'betraying' Son-kun like he thinks everyone else has! And I can't call anyone else to talk to him  
because nobody else really HAS taken any time to talk to him, except Goku--and HE'S the one who's DEAD! " she groaned,  
flopping down onto the armchair, " Ohhhh, Son Goku I really wish you COULD come back here tonight--Vegeta's going to feel, oh  
I don't know WHAT he's going to feel after today is over and you're still gone.....I wonder what Goku IS doing right now... "  
  
  
  
" And this half over here is your room. " Pikkon said, standing in the doorway of a room in a long hall of rooms  
holding the various other senshi on the Grand Kai's planet, " Please, stay on your side and don't disturb me unless there's  
an EXTREME emergancy. "  
" WOW, Konny, this is SO NICE of you to share your room with me! " Goku said happily as he bounced inside.  
" And don't call me Konny, that sounds like a girl's name. " Pikkon said in the same bored, flat tone. The large  
saiyajin eagerly dashed about the room, taking in everything. There was a bed on either side and the room, for the most part,  
was completely empty, " And I'm only sharing my room because we have nowhere else to put you and since you ATE my roomate,  
the Grand Kai thought it would be logical to put you in here. " he grumbled.  
" Sorry 'bout that. BUT HE LOOKED JUST LIKE A GIANT MUFFIN!! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Zoomba's power WAS the ability to transform into everyday household items as a source of protection against  
preditors. " Pikkon clenched his teeth.  
" Haha, well I guess it wasn't a very good source of protection after all, huh? Hahahahaha-- " Goku laughed, then  
noticed the bland look on Pikkon's face, " haha....hah....ohh. " he frowned and hopped on his bed, " You're not very much fun  
you know. Veggie would'a thought it was funny if HE was here. "  
" Well, he's not. " Pikkon got onto his own bed and sat in a meditive state similar to Piccolo's and closed his eyes.  
" Did I tell you about my little buddy yet? " an impish smile crept onto Goku's face.  
" Yes. 10 times. " he said, annoyed, then went silent again.  
Goku pouted, " OHHHH! You're so BORING!! " he flopped backward on his bed, " Veggie's not boring though. He's ALWAYS  
up to something! I bet he's up to something right now. Yeah...silly little Veggie! " he grinned.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Hey Pipi? "  
" HERE! " Pikkon shoved something into Goku's hand, " Here's some crayons, and some paper--now go draw or something!  
::At least THAT'S a QUIET activity to do!:: " he thought to himself, then went back to meditating.  
" Oooooh, THANK YOU PIPI! I know JUST WHAT TO DRAW!! "  
  
  
  
Saturday night...11:56pm  
" *sniffle* " Vegeta sat infront of the window, sitting on the perch and holding a cupcake with a little lit candle  
on it that was near the end of it's wick. Wax had already dripped all over the frosting. Plates upon plates of slowly staling  
snack-food sat around the room. The welcome back banner Vegeta had hung up earlier was now beginning to gather dust. The  
little ouji sulked.  
" Vegeta, come to bed. " Bulma said, concerned, " You haven't slept all week and it's almost midnight. You've barely  
even eaten either! I'm SURE if there's one thing Goku wouldn't want you to do it's STARVE yourself. "  
" I will sleep and eat as soon as Kakarrotto gets here. He's just running a little late, that's all. " Vegeta said  
stubbornly, keeping his eyes dead-set on the lit-up city.  
" A little LATE?! VEGETA YOU'VE HAD ALL THESE DECORATIONS UP SINCE 4 IN THE MORNING!!! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Kakarrotto has 6 minutes left. He will arrive. I have no doubt about that. " the ouji smirked, determined, " He's  
been known to be late to things, you said that earlier today. "  
" That was at five-thirty in the afternoon. IT'S BEEN SIX HOURS SINCE THEN! ALMOST SEVEN!!! GO TO SLEEP! "  
" NO! " he snapped angrily, " I will NOT abandon my post! Kakarrotto WILL show up! I have PROOF!! "  
" Ha! What "proof"? Those dancing pudding-fairies that're in your head? YOU'LL LOSE YOUR MIND IF YOU DON'T GET ENOUGH  
SLEEP! THAT'S WHY YOU KEEP SEEING THINGS!!! YOUR MIND IS WARPING ITSELF BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF ENERGY!! " Bulma  
shouted, " Look, I know you're waiting for Goku to come back but if you wait any longer it's YOU who's going to be visiting  
HIM up in HEAVEN! "  
" Calm down Onna, Kakarrotto will be arriving in, 3 minutes. " Vegeta glanced down at his watch.  
" *knock*knock*knock*! " the door sounded.  
" KAKAY!!! " the ouji squealed, rushing for the door.  
" VEGETA DON'T! THAT CAN'T BE GOKU!! " Bulma shrieked, frightened someone really was trying to break into their house  
. The ouji flung open the door only to have it slam across and smack him into the wall.  
" Hello Bulma. " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, " Gohan-chan and I were just passing by when we saw the spotlights and  
decided to find out if you were having a party. " she pressed her foot against the door harder, causing a yelp to be heard  
from Vegeta; who was squished behind it.  
" Spotlights? " Bulma said, confused, " We don't have any-- "  
" --You should see them they're HUGE! " Gohan exclaimed, pulling her by the hand outside. Bulma gasped to see two  
huge spotlights on the front lawn. Up in the sky sat a humongous bright yellow message signalled from the spotlights that  
read, 'Down here, Kakarrotto!!!'. Bulma stared in disbelief for a moment, then gathered her senses and smacked herself on the  
forehead in mental anguish.  
" Ve-gee-tahhhh.. " she gritted through her teeth.  
" Is Toussan REALLY HERE, Bulma? " Gohan asked eagerly, " I didn't sense him but since there seemed to be such a big  
party we thought he might actually be here! "  
Bulma smiled half-heartedly, " I'm sorry Gohan. Vegeta's just...in denial about the whole thing. Goku isn't here. "  
" *beep*beep*. " Vegeta squeezed out from behind the door when his watch suddenly beeped, " 2 MINUTES!! OUT ALL OF  
YOU! OUT OUT OUT!! " he pushed Gohan out the door and pulled Bulma back in, " YOU TOO ONNA, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE KAKARROTTO  
SHOWS UP!! THIS IS _MY_ PARTY AND IT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!! "  
" No thank you, Ouji. I think I'll stay here. " Chi-Chi smirked, " But somehow I don't think I'll be TOO disappointed  
, after all, I already KNOW what's going to happen. "  
Vegeta snarled at her, " YOU WITCH! I OUGHTA-- "  
" *GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*GONG*!!! " a loud grandfather-clock rang. Chi-Chi casually  
looked down at her fingernails, chuckling to herself. Bulma watched Vegeta in worry. The little ouji's shoulders sank lower  
along with his pose after each gong until he was staring down at his boots silently.  
" Aww, I guess he didn't show after all. " Chi-Chi snickered, smilingly cocking her head, " I guess the "great and  
powerful saiyajin no ouji" can be wrong too, hn? Come on Gohan, let's go home before you catch any ouji-germs and go nuts  
just like him. " she said, grabbing Gohan and leaving, " Goodnight, Ouji. And just a little word of advice, you might want to  
take that spotlight down. If Goku WAS able to have one chance to visit one of his friends, it certainly wouldn't be you. "  
" OOOH! " Bulma slammed the door behind them, " Don't--don't listen to her, Veggie-kun. She's just trying to mess  
with your head. " she patted Vegeta on the shoulder. The ouji's grip loosened on the cupcake and it dropped to the ground. He  
promptly stepped on it before the candle set fire to the carpet. Then sluggishly waddled over to his perch by the window and  
sat down to stare outside, his back facing Bulma. His limp fuzzy tail hung like a moldy sausage.  
She frowned and walked over to the couch so she could sleep and watch him at the same time, " Vegeta... "  
  
  
  
Morning...  
" Ahhhh! " Bulma yawned, sitting up. Sleeping on something other than her bed was not very much fun. She sat up as  
her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked up at the grandfather-clock, " 11:00am? OHHHH!! " she groaned, " I slept in late  
because my alarm is upstairs and I can't hear it from down here!! " Bulma's vision turned to the little figure still  
stationed infront of the window, " VEGETA!! " she lept to her feet and ran over to him only to gasp. Once again the ouji had  
somehow made it through another night without ever falling asleep, for the bags under his eyes were now two times the size  
they had been last night. He seemed to be doing well, for someone who hadn't slept at all the past week and barely eaten  
anything. The slight chub Vegeta had put on in both his face and body from being able to eat normally and regularly on Earth  
as opposed to back in out of space and near-completely shed itself. He looked just as skinny as he had back on Namek.  
" OH MY GOD! Vegeta EAT SOMETHING!! " Bulma shrieked, then turned around to rush out to the kitchen. She returned  
with half a sub she had frozen when the ouji made the yet-uneaten feast last night, " Here! Eat this! Look it's got beef in  
it. You love beef! Have some! " she shoved it infront of him.  
" Any minute now... "  
Bulma blinked, " Huh? "  
" Kakarrotto...will be coming back..any minute now... " he sounded unbearably tired, yet still determined.  
" Yes, of--of course Goku's coming back. Aaaand he doesn't want to see you looking like you're all skin-and-bones!  
HERE! EAT THIS! PLEASE!! " Bulma held out the sandwich. Vegeta turned to her and took it, sniffed it a few times and took a  
bite, " Thank God... " Bulma sighed relieved.  
" Hey, don't look so down lil Vedge'ums! " a voice said from inside the ouji's cheek. Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his  
head and he spat out the chunk of beef into his hand. Bulma cringed, disgusted. He watched closely as another one of his  
little wing-ed Goku fairies formed out of the beef.  
" Kahhhh-ky? " Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Haha, haha, haha! " the beef fairy began happily bouncing up and down on Vegeta's hand like a trampoline,  
" ~*I luv you, Veggie*~!! " it squealed, fluttering its wings.  
" I love you too, Kakay. " the ouji squeaked out sadly, then shoved the little meat-made kaka-fairy back in his  
mouth and took another bite of his sandwich.  
Bulma stared at Vegeta, bug-eyed. The ouji had was talking to the half-chewed lump of meat he had just spit out, then  
shoved it back inside.  
" Umm, V-kun? "  
" Yes... " he said while eating.  
" Who were talking to? " she said carefully.  
" Another Kaka-fairy. This one was made out of beef. I guess they do other food groups too, huh. " Vegeta said with  
a small smile on his face, " You know they taste pretty good once you get past the fact that they look just like  
mini-Kakarrottos with angel wings. "  
" Oh. " Bulma only nodded. For some reason the imaginary beef fairy seemed to cheer Vegeta up somewhat. As soon as he  
finished his sandwich he went back to his vigil of staring outside.  
" Yup. Any minute now... " he trailed off quietly to himself, " Any minute now... "  
  
  
2 months pass...  
::Kakarrotto's still not back yet...I wonder what he's doing right now...maybe they won't let him come back home,  
wherever he is...he could've been held captive in other world...or what if he forgot to come back? NO! No he couldn't forget,  
there's too many people he knows here. Ones he's known MUCH longer than me...:: Vegeta thought to himself as he watched the  
cars speed by on the road outside the house while staring through the window.  
::Onna's going to have a baby....at first I thought she was just putting on weight. No such luck:: he leaned against  
the wall and sighed sadly, ::She's doing her best at rubbing it in too. I don't know WHEN Kakarrotto managed to plant his  
kaka-seed inside HER; what with training to beat Cell....it must've been in those 10 days he trained on Earth while I was  
up in that stupid room of time and spirit, or is it spirit and time? Oh who cares! Bulma said Kakarrotto used those 10 days  
to make sure he kept everyone as happy as possible..and all this while I was in that vast chamber of nothingness...I feel  
like I'm still there...I can't believe I left Kakarrotto alone for those last 10 days to please and entertain all his  
earth-friends while _I_ his "little buddy" decided to close myself off during what could've been the best week I could have  
ever HAD!...I'm such and idiot! " Vegeta thought bitterly.  
" Hello idiot! " a cheerful voice came from behind him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
::I'm increasingly starting to hate Onna when she's in a good mood. I pity whatever poor creature Kakarrotto left to  
grow in HER evil stomach::  
" Hey Ouji, did you know if you listen closely you can hear her kick? " Chi-Chi grinned.  
" How do you its not a boy? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Mother's intuition. " she said proudly.  
" What are you gonna call him? "  
" HER. " Chi-Chi corrected the ouji, " I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Chi-Chi Jr. " she happily patted  
her stomach.  
" Wow Onna, you're so modest and humble about yourself. " Vegeta said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
" If I remember correctly, Ouji, you and Bulma had an argument about YOU wanting to name Trunks, 'Vegeta Jr.' " she  
scoffed.  
" Yeah, until I saw his hair anyway. " Vegeta grumbled, " What will you call it if its a boy? 'Goku Jr.'? "  
" With you around that could be considered bad luck. " Chi-Chi snickered, " However you don't really pose much of a  
threat to me anymore, Ouji. Even though my Go-chan is gone I know he is in a better place where you can NEVER get to him. "  
" Kakarrotto's ALIVE...just misplaced. " the ouji said quietly.  
" Keep living in de-nile, Ouji. Stay there long enough and you're bound to drown. Hahahaha! " Chi-Chi laughed,  
walking off, " Come on Chi-Chi Jr, Mommy's going to get us both some nice yummy food. "  
" "hahahaha". " Vegeta mocked her laugh, " Not very funny Onna. Not too clever either. " he said, then chuckled  
lightly, " Kakarrotto would probably be laughing at it and forget why he was supposed to be laughing in the first place. "  
Vegeta smiled at the thought, " The big baka. " he turned back to the window.  
::It's been 5 weeks since I last saw one of my little Kaka-fairies. The last one came out of the french dressing I  
was using on a salad and started doing the can-can wearing a beret on his head....they always cheer me up. Sometimes, I open  
up one of those little jell-o cups or a can of peanut butter hoping one will pop out....maybe they're mad at me...I hope they  
aren't mad at me...I always feel better when they're fluttering around. Almost like a sign Kakarrotto will appear soon...oh  
God...I wish I HAD saved one of those Kaka-fairies. Then maybe I'd have someone to talk to....my body feels so stiff...I  
haven't sparred or fought since Kakarrotto disappeared with that big bulbous maniac, Cell. If only his spawn's Onna-cells  
hadn't decided to suddenly become dominant and he start making fun of that green bug then Kakay'd still be here right now.  
He'll come back though...he always comes back. I have no desire to fight without that peasant on this Earth....Bulma says,  
the gravity room's starting to grow cobwebs on it....she wants me to go inside and do something. With how little I've eaten  
lately I don't think I could land a gratifying blow to Onna's face if I wanted to...but I will. That will be the second  
thing I do after Kakarrotto comes back...he has to come back to see the baby, right?::  
  
  
" Da da na na, da na na na na, dump da na na, na na na na na, " Goku sang as he colored in another childishly-drawn  
doodle. It had become his spare hobby aside from training and eating; seeing as Pikkon wasn't really that much of a  
conversationalist. The entire side of Goku's wall in the room was covered with scribbles of his family, friends, his home,  
the lookout, Capsule Corp, Earth, and some of his favorite foods; including the river near his house where he liked to  
fish in, " Hey Pipi, wanna see my doodle? It's Chi-chan cooking a big fish for me to eat! She's so good at making food  
taste yummy. " he smiled, " I wonder what she looks like now. You don't age here in otherworld and time goes by faster  
than on Earth. I like Chi-chan's hair in a ponytail better than that big 'ol bun of hers. It must be so heavy on her  
head. " Goku nodded, feeling sorry for her.  
" ... "  
" Pipi? "  
" ... "  
" PIPI!!! "  
Pikkon opened one eye, " What is it NOW, Goku? "  
" Doodle! " Goku held it up to him, teleporting infront of Pikkon.  
" Yes, that's very nice, now let me continue my meditation and DON'T call me "Pipi". " a vein bulged on Pikkon's  
forehead.  
" You don't really care, do you? " Goku pouted, teleporting back to his bed, " Well that doesn't matter because I  
sure care! " he said happily, then grabbed a new piece of paper, " Who to doodle next...doodle doodle doodle... " he  
cocked his head with each 'doodle'.  
" Why don't you draw someone who's hard to draw, that way you'll have a challange and I can go back to my OWN  
challanges. " Pikkon offered, closing his eye.  
" Hard to draw, hard to draw...VEGGIE! " Goku grinned, " Veggie's harder to draw cuz I can't remember him as easy  
as Chi-chan and Gohan since I've known them longer than little Veggie. " Goku put his crayon on the paper.  
" ... "  
" Stupid Konny. " he grumbled at Pikkon, then drew an oddly shaped heart in the center of the paper, putting one  
dot under each of the "heart's" lumps. He drew to little ears and paused before drawing the ouji's hair, " Let's see,  
how many spiky whiffs does Veggie's hair have... " he thought, " Ooh, little Veggie would be so mad at me for forgetting  
this! " Goku said, then giggled at the thought, " Let's see, he has 3 on each side and a big one at the top, that's 7!  
Just like mine! " he grined, touching his own hair, " Heehee, Veggie'll get such a kick out of this! Hey Pikkon where's  
the phones around here? I need to call little Veggie. "  
" We're not allowed to interfere with the lives of the living. " Pikkon said wisely.  
" ...so? "  
" THERE'S NO PHONES HERE TO CALL ANYONE TO BEGIN WITH!! BESIDES WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO!! "  
" But, what if I want to talk to my little Vedge'ums and it's an emergancy? " Goku said with big sparkily teary  
eyes.  
" Too bad. "  
Goku sniffled, " Aww, poor little Veggie. " he drew a little drew a little frown on the doodle-veggie's face,  
" All alone. I'd draw the rest of his body but I forget what his armor looks like. Isn't that horrible what a few  
hundred years of training in otherworld'll do to you. I bet not even a week has passed in Veggie-land. " he sighed.  
Goku's eyes suddenly grew wide, " Oh no....when Veggie finally DOES get knocked off if he really lives as long as he  
says he does then I won't even REMEMBER what he looks like by the time he gets up here!! " the large saiyajin gasped,  
" Oh little Veggie I am so sorry! " he hugged the picture, " Poor poor lil-lil Vedge'ums. It's a good thing I said my  
farewells to everybody when they were at the lookout that day. " he pulled out another piece of paper and drew a big circle,  
then Kami's house as if he was looking down at it, " Shelong was here, " Goku drew the large dragon in green, " Kuririn and  
Gohan were over here, Yamcha was behind Kuririn, wait...was Tenshinhan there?....oh yeah! He and Chaoutzu were on the other  
side of Shenlong. Juuhachigou was behind a pillar, Mirai was on the ground, uh-huh, I wonder where Dende and Mr. Popo where."  
Goku sat up and folded his arms.  
" Does it matter? Just put them anywhere. " Pikkon grumbled.  
" But it's no fun that way! I'm drawing from memory!! " Goku snorted at him, " I think, I think they were both  
infront of Shenlong, but further up than everyone else. Bulma and chibi Trunks were at Roshi's at the time, and Chi-chan was  
home with her dad Gyu-Mao--that's why I told Gohan to apologize to Chi-chan and say goodbye for me since she watched the  
battle on TV instead of coming with us....and on the lookout did I see Veggie? "  
" Will you stop talking to yourself. "  
" Will you stop being so grouchy! Sheesh! I take back what I said about you reminding me of Piccolo. Piccolo was much  
nicer than YOU. " Goku blew a raspberry in his direction. Then tapped the blue crayon on the paper, " Veggie, Veggie, Veggie,  
which end of the lookout were you on...left, right, ontop of Kami's roof? " the large saiyajin giggled at the thought, then  
paused suddenly, " Hey, I DON'T remember where Veggie was...infact, I don't remember Veggie being there at all-- " Goku's  
eyes widened and he let out a sudden yelp, " ...uh-oh. "  
Pikkon stopped meditating, " I don't like how you just said "uh-oh". " he looked over at Goku uneasily. All the color  
had gone from the saiyajin's face, " You don't look so good. "  
" Veggie WASN'T on the lookout that day, I must've taken for granted everybody was there and forgot about him. I  
forgot to say goodbye to my little buddy. " Goku gulped, his eyes turned towards Pikkon, " You--you don't think Veggie's TOO  
mad at me, do you? I'd hate to be responsible for the reprocussions of little Veggie not being directly told by me that I was  
leaving forever. "  
" It depends, how does he normally react to that kind of thing? " Pikkon said curiously.  
" When Veggie gets mad, things explode. "  
Pikkon's eyes bulged out of his head, " What kind of things? "  
" My little buddy could take out the entire planet if he really wanted to. " Goku bit his lip nervously.  
" But if he had then wouldn't he and all your other friends have been here by now? " Pikkon reasoned, " I'm sure if  
an entire planet had blown up Enma would've told us already. Especially your home planet. "  
" But if Veggie isn't angry, then he must be sad. " Goku frowned, " I've never seen what Veggie's like when he's SAD  
before. I GOTTA say goodbye to him! Where's a phone?! "  
" I TOLD YOU ALREADY! They're not allowed up here. " Pikkon snorted.  
Goku smirked, " Aww, come on, with how long you have been here there's gotta be at least one phone somewhere. Do you  
have one? "  
Pikkon avoided eye-contact. He cussed under his breath and pulled a small green cell phone out of his pocket, " Here,  
but hurry up, Enma's bound to pick up the sounds of it sooner or later and he'll cut it off or take it from me and put it in  
that endless-pile-of-junk drawer in his desk. "  
" YAY!!! " Goku squealed, hugging the phone, " Oh THANK YOU, Pikkon! You are offically my friend! " he slapped a  
homemade sticker on Pikkon's shirt which read 'friend' on it in scribbled letters. Pikkon sweatdropped. Goku quickly dialed  
Capsule Corp, " Please pick up Veggie, please pick up Veggie, please pick up Veggie--oh I hope he's not in the gravity room!  
He won't be able to hear it! "  
" Hello? "  
" BULMA! " Goku grinned, " BULMA! PUT-VEGGIE-ON! NOW NOW NOW!! " he said in a panic.  
" Guh--Goku!? " Bulma gasped in shock. Then turned around only to bump into Vegeta, who was standing there and  
staring at her like the phone she was holding held the secret of life; in other words, the ouji's pupils were wide enough to  
take up half his head. Bulma sweatdropped at the two big sparkling black blobs.  
" I heard Kakay's voice. " the ouji squeaked out, his eyes locked on the phone.  
" YOU WERE FOUR ROOMS AWAY! HOW COULD YOU HAVE HEARD-- "  
" ... "  
" Here. " she smiled nervously, quickly handing the phone to Vegeta.  
" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said weakly.  
" Veggie!! " Goku smiled, " Oh little Veggie I have not heard your voice forever! You sound so sad... "  
" Where are you? " the ouji said hopefully, a small smile appearing on his face.  
" OH! That's what I wanted to tell you! Listen Veggie I-- "  
" *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* " Goku blinked at the phone.  
" What the? " the large saiyajin shook it, " HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CUT ME OFF FROM TALKING TO LITTLE VEGGIE WHO I  
HAVE NOT TALKED TO IN YEARS!...well, otherworld-years anyway. " he thought outloud, then turned to Pikkon, " What's wrong  
with your phone! "  
" *Your call has been intercepted by Otherworld Phone Services. Please hold while we trace your call to confiscate  
your phone*. " a pleasant female voice said.  
" AHH! " Pikkon yelped, grabbing his cell phone and quickly turning it off. He sighed in relief, " DO YOU HAVE ANY  
IDEA HOW CLOSE THAT WAS!! I CONTACT MY PARENTS WITH THIS THING!! "  
" Sorry Pikkon. " Goku hung his head.  
" Well you should've talked faster. Now we have to wait at least another month before Enma forgets about this little  
incident so you can try again next time. "  
" NEXT TIME?! " Goku fell over, " I CAN'T WAIT A WHOLE MONTH TO FINISH A SENTENCE I WANTED TO TELL VEGGIE!! "  
" You're going to have to. You have no choice! " Pikkon put the phone back in his pocket.  
" But--Veggie's ~*SAD*~! " he held up a large, sad frowning Vegeta head. Pikkon sweatdropped.  
" You have to wait another MONTH. " he said sternly.  
" Alright. " Goku sighed, depressed, then instantly perked up and started doodling another fish, " Miss Susie had a  
steamboat, the steamboat had a bell toot toot, Miss Susie went to heaven, the steamboat went to hello operator, please give  
me number 9, and if you disconnect me I will chop off your behind-- "  
Pikkon stuffed two pillows through the holes on either side of his head he called ears and seriously considered  
choking himself with his own cellphone.  
" --the fridgerator, there was a piece of glass, Miss Susie sat upon it, and broke her little a-- "  
  
  
  
5 days later...  
" Vegeta? Vegeta? " Bulma coaxed him. The ouji was still sitting in the same spot of the kitchen holding the phone to  
his ear, " You can hang up now. I don't think he's calling back. "  
Vegeta hissed at her and clutched the phone protectively. Bulma sweatdropped.  
" I'm waiting for Kakarrotto to call back. "  
" He's NOT calling back, Vegeta! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" HA! You said he was dead, I knew I would've been a fool to believe you. Kakarrotto's alive and he's trying to  
contact me! " the ouji snapped angrily.  
Obviously, Goku's interupted phonecall did more harm than help.  
" Ohhhhhh, why me. " Bulma groaned, " Here, why don't you eat while you wait for your phone call hmm? " she held out  
a tub of ice cream and a large spoon.  
" Strawberry? " the ouji sniffed the air happily, his tail began to wag.  
" Yes, strawberry ice cream. It helps me take away the pain occationally, it should help you t-- " Bulma blinked to  
see the ice cream was no longer in her hands. Vegeta had plopped the phone back on the counter and was now stuffing his face.  
" MMMMMmmmmmm! " Vegeta sighed happily, patting his belly. He got up and began rummaging through the freezer only to  
emerge with 5 more huge tubs of ice cream, 3 chocolate eclairs, a box of frozen waffles, and a gallon of chocolate milk,  
" The more I eat, the more time will go by without me knowing it, and the faster Kakarrotto will call back to ask me to  
rescue him from whatever plight he may be trapped in. Good logic. " Vegeta smirked, then grabbed the phone and promptly  
walked off.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " That's not, what I meant...but at least he's eating again, right? "  
  
  
  
2 more months pass...October.  
" TRICK-OR-TREAT! " several voices cheered from outside the front door of Capsule Corp.  
" Coming! " Bulma said happily as she headed for the door with a bowl of candy. Baby Trunks was sitting infront of  
Vegeta's perch with a pacifier in his mouth. The toddler was dressed up as a black cat for halloween. Vegeta was once again  
staring outside; depressed again. Only this time he had the portable phone only a hands-reach away from him and a tub of  
half-empty chocolate pudding on his lap.  
Bulma opened the door to reveal Kuririn, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Chi-Chi's yet-to-be born baby. She was  
nearly half-way into her pregnancy and her stomach was, to say the least, showing it. She was also the only one not  
dressed-up and was instead wearing a pair of jeans with one of Goku's gi shirts which was big enough to cover her stomach and  
keep the baby warm. Kuririn was wearing a pair of very long pants which covered a pair of stilts so it looked like he was  
5 inches taller than Yamcha; who was creatively dressed as a Mummy. Puar had been changing into various people and objects  
throughout their trick-or-treating so she really didn't need a costume, and Gohan was a pirate.  
" Hey Bulma, notice anything different about me. " Kuririn laughed.  
She chuckled, " Everyone come in, Kuririn I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but you might want to duck  
or else you'll be too tall to get through the door. "  
" Heehee, candy! " Gohan cheered, taking some from Bulma's bowl.  
" So, where's Trunks? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Heh-heh! " Bulma picked up the toddler, " Isn't this the cutest kitty you've ever seen? "  
" Not as cute as me! " Puar laughed jokingly.  
" Dr. Brief's cat must be jealous. " Yamcha joined in.  
" Hah-hah-hah-hah, bakayaros. " Vegeta grumbled, mocking them.  
" Well, if it isn't the Ouji. Still waiting for Go-chan to return? " Chi-Chi snickered.  
" It's KAKAY and YES I am still waiting for him. " Vegeta hopped off the perch and glared at her. Chi-Chi gasped.  
" AHHH! " she pointed at him. Everyone else turned towards Vegeta. Their eyes bugged out of their heads.  
" What? " he folded his arms.  
" OUJI!! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just as pregnant as me--YOU'RE STOMACH'S HUGE!! " Chi-Chi  
gawked at him. Vegeta looked down at his stomach and frowned slightly. The rest of the ouji was now back to normal, however  
his excessive eating without using the gravity room gave him a small couch-potato belly which poked out from under a t-shirt  
he was wearing with the words Ouji-sama on it.  
" Kakarrotto wouldn't want me to starve myself to death. "  
" HA! He never said for you to GORGE on food though either! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " Ha, if Goku WAS here he'd have a  
field-day with THAT thing. " she poked his stomach and cringed, " Eew, and it's mushy! Go-chan'd have EVEN MORE of a  
field-day than I previously thought! You've now got a couch-potato stomach, your belly-button's showing, and your stomach's  
all soft-and-mushy to the touch! DISGUSTING! "  
Vegeta looked down at his stomach and flushed an embarassed red, " Ohhhh, my gut looks even fatter than that stupid  
plush toy of Kakarrotto's!!! "  
" You mean Plushie? " a familiar voice said from behind Vegeta. The ouji eagerly whipped around to see a complete  
likeness of Goku smiling at him.  
" KAKAY!! "  
" Hi Vegeta. " 'Goku' said. The smaller saiyajin grinned in relief and ran at him, only to screech to a halt when the  
other one disappeared in a poof and a 6 foot tall fire-hydrent appeared in his place. The desperate prince paused in  
disbelief. The hydrent laughed at him in Puar's voice. A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead when he heard Yamcha and Chi-Chi  
laughing from behind him. Kuririn was snickering.  
" I'LLLL KILL YOU!!! " the enraged ouji lunged at the hydrent. Puar changed back into her orignal form.  
" YAMCHA!! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!! " Puar flew behind him. Vegeta cocked his head towards the small group, snarling  
for a moment. The expression faded to blank on his face and his shoulders slumped in disappointment. The ouji let out a snort  
at them and waddled back over to his spot on the perch.  
" Well, that was different. " Kuririn blinked, shocked they hadn't been blown up or otherwise seriously injured.  
" That wasn't very funny guys. " Bulma folded her arms.  
" Oh I thought it was very funny! " Chi-Chi chuckled, then patted her stomach, " You did too didn't you? "  
" Hahahaha, the look on his face when he saw Puar change into that fire hydrent, heh-heh, PRICELESS! " Yamcha grinned  
widely, only to recieve a death-glare from Bulma, who was looming over him.  
" WHAT..DID..YOU..SAY? "  
" Umm, uhh, " Yamcha gulped, all-to-familiar with Bulma's temper, " I-have-to-go-the-bathroom-now, BYE! " he zipped  
around the corridor.  
" Gohan, hold Trunks. " Bulma handed the toddler to him, then ran after Yamcha, " YOU COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!! "  
" Heh-heh-heh! " Chi-Chi ignored them and walked over to Vegeta.  
" AND DON'T _YOU_ DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD TO HIM EITHER!!! " Bulma screamed, poking her head back in the living room.  
Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Come on Gohan, give Trunks to Kuririn and let's get out of here. " Chi-Chi nodded, leaving.  
Kuririn got off his stilts just as Gohan handed the baby over to him.  
" Sorry we gotta leave, Kuririn. " he said sadly.  
" It's oh-kay Gohan, Yamcha and I'll meet up with you later. "  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! " a scream of pain and horror was heard down the  
hallway.  
" That is, if there's anything left of him. " Kuririn sweatdropped, " Poor guy. "  
" They shouldn't joke like that, about Toussan. " Gohan nodded, " I really miss him too, but he's on to bigger and  
better things now and I guess we should leave him to rest. "  
Kuririn smiled, " You're a brave kid. "  
" Haha, bye! " Gohan said, then left.  
Vegeta heaved a sigh, ::I'll teach them....just you wait, Kakarrotto will be back for Thanksgiving! And if not,  
there's no doubt he'll return for Christmas:: he nodded.  
  
  
Thanksgiving and Christmas pass.....New Years Eve.  
" *toot* " Vegeta gave a pathetic sounding toot on the little paper horn in his mouth. He was still on the perch,  
sitting there with a bottle of egg-nog, the cordless phone, and his plushie Kaka-chan. All three, including the phone, had  
little new-years hats on. Kaka-chan looked the happiest out of the bunch, of course, that's because his smile was a sown-on  
piece of yarn.  
" Vegeta! There you are! " Bulma's mom said happily, entering the room, " I was cleaning out the laundry room and  
you'll never BELIEVE what I found! " she smiled.  
" Kakarrotto? " he looked over at her pleadingly.  
Bunny blinked, " No, but I did find THIS! " she held up one of Goku's gi's, " Goku must've left it here when he went  
to Namek. He just ran off without really packing all his things and--*FWOOSH*!! " she froze to see the gi no-longer in her  
hands. Bunny looked down and there was a very happy looking ouji now wearing the gi overtop his own.  
" Heh-heh! Kakarrotto will HAVE to come back to get his other gi! " Vegeta concluded and marched back to his spot,  
" THANKS BULMA'S MOM! " he said, then hugged the fabric of the gi.  
Bunny just stared, confused, " Uhh, don't mention it. "  
  
  
Even more time passes...  
Goku had run out of paper to draw on. The South Kaio had suggested getting him a TV set. In hindsight, this was a bad  
idea.  
" OHHHH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea! Spongebob Squarepants! Absorbant and yellow and porous is he!  
Spongebob Squarepants! If nautical nonsense be something you wish! Spongebob Squarepants! Then drop on the deck and flop like  
a fish! "   
A VERY bad idea.  
Goku sang along with the cartoon's opening song as he lay on his stomach on the bed. His doodles now covered his  
entire half of the room. Pikkon sat on his bed, his meditation slowly breaking up. If he had hair, he would've pulled all of  
it out by now. In short, he was not happy.  
" You know Son Goku, maybe you ought to shut the tv off for a while. I hear animation can be bad for the eyes. "  
Pikkon fibbed.  
" That's me! "  
" That's a big box. "  
" Thank you. "  
" Hey Spongebob, when do we stop hopping? "  
" 30 more seconds, Patrick. "  
" Heeheehee. " the large saiyajin giggled, " I like hopping. "  
" Goku, did you here me? " Pikkon said wearily.  
" Hmm? " he cocked his head away from the tv, " What? "  
" I said maybe you should shut the tv off for a while. You know, take a break. " Pikkon said, doing his best to keep  
patient.  
" Naw, I'm oh-kay. Besides I've haven't seen this episode yet and there's this really funny show at 6:30 with  
me-n-Veggie in it. And they look and sound just like us! We're fighting this creepy-looking pink guy! And the best part is I  
don't feel that bad about leaving Veggie alone after I watch it cuz I still indirectly get my little buddy time this way. "  
Goku nodded.  
" Uh-huh. " Pikkon said dryly.  
" With imagination, I can be anything I want! A pirate! Arr! A football player! Hup! "  
" A starfish!  
" Patrick, you're already a starfish.  
" See, Squidward? It works! You try!  
" Hey Pipi? "  
" What, Goku? " Pikkon gritted his teeth.  
" Do we have a box? " Goku grinned cheesily.  
" NO. " he said sternly. Goku frowned, then went back to watching.  
" Hang in there buddy, the chopper is on the way!  
" Spongebob! My legs are frozen solid! You're gonna have to cut them off with a saw!  
" No Patrick, I can't do that!  
" Why not?  
" Because I already cut off my own arms!  
" Nooooo! "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " the loud, giggling sound from the large saiyajin filled the room. Pikkon stood up and stomped  
over to Goku, prepared to wring his neck, " HI KONNY! " Goku said, noticing him.  
Pikkon put his hands in his pockets to avoid looking like he was attempting murder, " Uh, hi Goku. "  
" Psst, hey Pipi? " he whispered quietly.  
" What. " Pikkon said, curious.  
" 'The bun is in your mind'. Heeheeheehee! " Goku giggled.  
Pikkon stood up with a placid look on his face, " That's it. I'm leaving. " he walked over to his side of the room,  
grabbed his pillows, bed-sheets, and walked out into the hallway where he sat down on the sheets and started meditating  
again, " Ahh, peace. "  
" Pikkon, what are you doing out in the hallway? " the Grand Kaio said, passing by.  
" Saving my sanity. I'm going to be living out here for the rest of my life. " Pikkon said dryly.  
" Well that's good because it seems unless he's careful one of Goku's friends is going to be joining us soon. "  
Kaio-sama said, shaking his head as he passed by. Pikkon gulped.  
" PLEASE don't tell me there's more people like THAT down on Earth! " he paled, watching the chubby blue kai.  
" Somebody's coming to visit me? " Goku poked his head out of the doorway, an anxious smile on his face.  
" Vegeta hasn't been doing that well since you left, Goku. " Kaio-sama explained, " He really isn't going to last  
much longer unless he's able to move on in his lif-- "  
" VEGGIE'S COMING!! " Goku squealed, drowning out every word after the ouji's name. He ran into the room, pulled out  
a large sign from under his bed and slapped it on the wall above the now-spare bed, formerly Pikkon's. The sign read in big  
blue and white bubble letters 'Veggie's Bed', " Oh WOW! My little Veggie's coming to see me! I wonder how he did it? I can't  
wait I'm so happy!! Buddy-time for me-n-Veggie once again! " he cheered.  
" Umm, Goku I don't think you quite understood what I meant-- " Kaio-sama said uneasily.  
" YOU HAD THAT SIGN UNDER YOUR BED BECAUSE YOU WERE PURPOSELY WAITING FOR ME TO LEAVE! WEREN'T YOU!! " Pikkon accused  
him, " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I give him half my room and he takes it all and I get kicked out into the hallway! "  
" You left on your own. " Goku said as-a-matter-of-factly. He pulled out a capsule and threw it onto the bare bed to  
expose a comforter, several light sheets, a heavy one, and a really big pillow, " Rooming with Veggie is a lotta fun! " he  
said in a sing-song voice.  
" PLEASE tell me 'Veggie' doesn't act like this too. " Pikkon groaned.  
Kaio-sama shook his head, " You have no idea.  
  
  
Back on Earth...it's late Feburary.  
::Snow...it's snowing. Kakay loves playing in the snow. He told me so last winter. I wonder if Kakay knows its  
snowing outside. I'm sure he'd be here by now if he did. Right? Onna's probably got all the windows shut so he can't see  
anyway, no wonder he hasn't called....wait, of COURSE he hasn't called, Kakarrotto's been gone since he teleported Cell away  
back in May....that's why I'm sitting here waiting for him! I truely think I'm losing my mind...:: Vegeta slumped down in his  
usual spot. He still had Goku's spare gi over his own and kaka-chan on his lap. The life-sized plushie didn't do much to ease  
the pain, but it kept him calm enough to prevent any truely hysterical emotion-fits.  
" VEGETA! " Bulma poked her head around the corner. She had her hand over the phone in the kitchen, " It's Gohan!  
Chi-Chi's in the hospital! "  
A smile crossed Vegeta's face. He looked upward, " Thank you God. "  
" Ugh, Vegeta she's not dying! She's having the baby! Now hurry up and get in the car, we have to go see them. "  
Bulma said, hanging up and getting her coat on.  
" Why do _I_ have to go? I don't wanna see that baka Onna whose fault it is that Kakay's not here right now. " the  
ouji folded his arms.  
" Don't you wanna see "Kakay's" baby? " Bulma smirked, " I mean, aren't you in the least bit curious? "  
" Hn. " Vegeta responded, shrugging.  
Bulma grabbed him by the arm, " Oh come on! "  
  
  
::The hospital. Kakarrotto hates the hospital. The big bakayaro and his fear of needles....Bulma told me after my  
first battle against Kaka-chan that there were no senzu beans left so they had to fly him here. He was in a full-body cast  
while they performed 'tests' on him:: the ouji cringed, ::Poor sweet stupid peasant. If I had my way they wouldn't have  
laid a finger on him::  
" Bulma you made it! "  
The ouji snapped out of deep thought to see they were in the doorway to the hospital room. Gohan was smiling at  
them, ::Heh-heh, Kakarrotto cut his hair that way. I didn't know he COULD cut hair. I shudder what would've happened if I  
let him play barber-shop on my own royal mane::  
" Hello Ouji. " Chi-Chi smirked, looking tired and holding something in her arms.  
" Onna. " Vegeta merely nodded, " So? How's the boy? " he said, acknowledging the blue blanket wrapped around the  
baby.  
" Oh, he's doing very well. " Chi-Chi tried to keep from chuckling, " The doctors were surprised. Normal human  
babies are born bald. "  
::I REALLY don't like where this is going:: Vegeta thought to himself.  
" Care to hold him? "  
" You trust me? "  
" Yes. For this I think I do. " Chi-Chi handed the bundle to Vegeta, who just blinked at the sleeping baby curiously.  
Vegeta couldn't tell who it looked more like with its eyes closed and a sheet over the top of its head. He looked it  
over, ::Kakarrotto's skin tone, no saiyajin tail..bangs?:: he noticed a couple black whisps peeking out of the bottom of  
the sheet. Vegeta gulped and pulled the sheet down off the baby's head and nearly fainted. It's hair was an exact duplicate  
of Goku's.  
" You DID say something about saiyajin's hair not changing since BIRTH, right Ouji? " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" ... " the small saiyajin stood there, speechless. He sniffled slightly, then frozen when the baby heard him and  
opened its eyes, ::Big, wide black eyes....they look just like..:: " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " he wailed.  
The baby looked up at the bawling adult and started crying himself.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! "  
" NOW see what you did, Ouji! You scared him! " Chi-Chi grabbed the baby from him. Vegeta was still sniffling  
bitterly.  
" What's his name? " Bulma asked.  
" Goten. It means the air. " Chi-Chi explained, " Goku would be so proud of him. Speaking of which, I'd like you to  
hand over that gi of his, Ouji. " she pointed at Vegeta.  
" NO. " he said sternly.  
" No??? " Chi-Chi blinked, " But it's Goku's gi. He's gone now so it makes this MY gi. "  
" I WON'T let you have it. Neither one of the kaka-spawn are going to wear it. It doesn't fit them. And I found it in  
MY house and I will keep it as long as I like. "  
" 1, it doesn't fit you either, 2, I heard that Bulma's mother found the gi, and 3, it's NOT your HOUSE. "  
" He LIVES there, doesn't he. " Bulma retorted.  
Vegeta smiled, " Thank you Bul-chan. " he waved to the baby, " Goodbye little kaka-spawned creature. And goodluck  
living with Onna. You're going to need it. " Vegeta said, then left, " By the way, Kakarrotto's coming back for my Birthday  
in 2 months. This'll be your only reminder so if you don't write it down now I won't bother to tell when Kakay sweeps me off  
to a distant galaxy on our "Spring Vacation". "  
  
  
"Spring Vacation"...April  
::Ahh, happy birthday to me. Well, to tell the truth I'm not really sure. A couple years ago when Kakarrotto asked  
me what day my birthday was I really had no idea. So I did some math between Earth's calander and Bejito-sei's and it placed  
my date of birth somewhere within the Earth-month of April. I haven't decided on a particular day yet. What do I need one day  
for? I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji and I deserve the entire MONTH as MY birthday! Heh-heh, I feel GREAT today!  
Better than I have since Kakarrotto left. I know it's a sign! It's destiny! That big perky peasant of mine is arriving home  
TODAY; for MY birthday! I'll fake surprise of course, that always makes him so excited. My only worry is whatever Kakarrotto  
is planning on doing. He always throughs the weirdest-themed birthday parties, in my opinion. I wonder if he knows I'm still  
wearing his gi:: Vegeta pondered as he stode through the halls of Capsule Corp. The ouji had been eagerly awaiting his  
birthday and even felt good enough to train, mildly. He had relieved his stomach of most of it's couch-potato-flab, however  
it was still looking soft and pudgy.  
The curious ouji took it upon himself to peek into every room for party decorations or a festive cake. No such luck  
however. That is, until he walked past to the kitchen to see a gigantic chocolate cake sitting on the table. The layered cake  
was tall enough to almost reach the ceiling; a saiyajin homing signal. A grin covered Vegeta's face.  
" It's HUGE, and CHOCOLATE. Kakarrotto MUST be coming!! " he said eagerly, his hands shaking with excitement. The  
ouji quickly bottled it up and checked to see if anyone was nearby. Nobody was, " WHOO-HOOO!!! " Vegeta cheered, " A VERY  
VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! HAHA! Lucky 'Veggie'!! "  
" Heehee, heehee, heehee, " a little giggle came from behind him. Vegeta froze and tried very hard to surpress a huge  
smile at the recognization of the voice.  
::I knew it! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!::  
" Veggie, Veggie, Veh-gee. " Goku giggled in a sing-song voice as he quietly crept towards Vegeta from behind. He  
reached out to grab the little ouji only to have a small Enma appear above him.  
" Rule number 5! No interfering with the lives of the living! " a vein bulged on Enma's forehead.  
" But--but Veggie! " the large saiyajin looked up at him pleadingly.  
" NO BUTS! " Enma snapped his fingers.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE DON'T GO! " Goku lunged at the ouji from behind and grabbed him in a hug just as he disappeared in a  
puff of smoke, leaving a very disoriented and confused Vegeta alone in the kitchen. Vegeta looked down at his stomach, where  
seconds ago the larger saiyajin's arms had been hugging tightly around. He looked over his shoulder.  
" Kakarrotto! " he shouted, " KAKARROTTO THAT ISN'T FAIR! SHOW YOURSELF!!! " Vegeta growled angrily.  
Meanwhile Goku had been re-appeared back onto the Grand Kaio's planet; he was sitting indian-style with his arms  
folded and a sour look on his face, " Aw, nuts! " he stuck his tongue out in frustration.  
" Hmm, now that I think about it, where IS everyone else? " Vegeta paused, looking around. He smirked and swiped his  
finger through the cake's icing and stuck it in his mouth, " Oh well, I'll just go watch some tv and wait until Kakarrotto  
gets back from wherever he had to leave to so quickly just now. " he sat down on the couch infront of the tv set, " Must be  
something REALLY SPECIAL for me that he had to get if he left without saying hello. " Vegeta grinned at the thought of a  
large imaginary present, " Ahh, Kakay. Always so caring for his ruler. In fact I'm not even legally the saiyajin no ouji  
unless I have a piece of land or at least one peasant to rule over, so I get my title back as well. Haha! " Vegeta pushed the  
on putton on the tv remote only to have nothing happen, " Huh? *click*click*click* Now WHAT! " he looked down at the remote.  
" SURPRISE!!! " a dozen voices shouted happily. Vegeta fell off the couch.  
" Oof! " he twitched, then looked up to see Bulma hiding from behind the tv, Trunks from behind the couch.  
" Happy Birthday Toussan! " Trunks said cheerfully.  
" Yes, happy birthday to me. " Vegeta sat up and scanned the faces. Bulma and Trunks obviously, Bulma's parents,  
Dr. Brief's little black cat, Gohan, and 'the Onna', who had a very big smile on her face and was pointing downward for some  
reason. The only thought that passed through Vegeta's head in response was ::Where's Kakarrotto?::  
" Wah wah wah!!! " a little voice squealed happily as Vegeta felt a tug on his pantleg. He looked over to his right  
to see a mini-Kakarrotto grinning at him, " WEH WHEEE!!! "  
" AHHH!! " Vegeta shrieked, backing up, " KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-- " his hand shuddered as he pointed at the  
happy toddler.  
" Goten! Isn't he cute! " Chi-Chi patted him on the head.  
" Mom, umm, insisted on dressing him like this. " Gohan, who had just been inducted into the the ever-growing  
I'm-taller-than-Vegeta club, laughed nervously.  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the little Goku-clone, who had taken the liberty of attaching himself around the bottom  
of the ouji's leg, " WEHWHEE WEHWHEE WEHWHEE!! HABBY BAABAYYYY!!! "  
" Yes, it's "Wehwhee"'s birthday. " Vegeta sweatdropped, pulling him off, " Why Onna, I didn't know you were in  
denial. However dressing up the little kaka-clone like the planter of his seed isn't going to do you any good. If anything  
this kid's going to go through some real identity crisis once he either hits his teen years or finds a picture of Kakarrotto  
laying around somewhere. " he smirked, then turned to Goten, " Did Kakay tell you what my name was. " Vegeta smiled.  
Goten nodded eagerly, " WEHWHEE!! "  
" Yes. I'm Veggie. " he let out a small chuckle, " Kakarrotto's coming to celebrate my birthday with us you know.  
You must've seen him earlier too. The one who looks like you but 'all-grown-up'. "  
Bulma looked conserned, " Vegeta you didn't REALLY see Goku, did you? "  
" Well, I saw his hands. Kakarrotto was sneaking up from behind me, gave me a hug, then left before I could turn  
around to say anything to him. He probably forgot my present. " Vegeta explained.  
" And you say _I'M_ in denial. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" I'M NOT LYING ONNA! KAKARROTTO REALLY IS HERE! " Vegeta stomped his foot on the ground only to notice a childishly  
wrapped present on the ground. He picked it up and looked at the tag, " 'For Little Veggie'....IT'S KAKAY'S PRESENT!!! "  
Chi-Chi swiped the tag from him, " No way! " she blinked, the handwriting WAS eeriely similar to Goku's. Vegeta  
ripped through the paper and opened a box to find an orange sweatshirt, a pair of blue swim-trunks, brown sandals, and a  
really big towel with the word 'Veggie' on it.  
" 'Dear little Veggie 'o mine, Kaio-sama just had an inground pool put in and it's getting warm up here so I thought  
I'd invite you to come swimming with me, since it's your birthday and I miss you very very much. It gets really cold outside  
at night so you'll need the sweatshirt. I figured since I'm not allowed to come here that I could throw you a party in  
other world and bring you back with me, that is if I don't get caught before I can get you. If you're reading this and I'm  
not right next to you they probably got me. If I am still there somewhere then remember to bring a grass skirt because we're  
gonna have a hawaiian fiesta. Luv, you're one-n-only peasant, Kakarrotto :) .'"  
" How can you have a hawaiian fiesta? " Dr. Briefs scratched his head, confused, " They're two completely different  
cultures.  
" With Kakarrotto, ANYTHING'S possible. " the ouji smirked, " And he's ALIVE--sort of. This is GREAT! All I gotta do  
is find him and then it's off to the BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY _EVER_!! "  
" You--you mean Goku really HAS been trying to contact the Ouji? " Chi-Chi blinked in shock.  
" YES, Kakay HAS been trying to reach me! He hasn't tried reaching YOU though, HAS he, Onna? " Vegeta grinned, " Huh?  
Has he? "  
" No. " Chi-Chi spat.  
" HAHA! " Vegeta pointed at her, " Now, IF you'll excuse me, I'm off to find Kakarrotto so I can get my fiesta!....  
..whatever that is. " he shrugged, then dashed down one of the hallways, " KAKARROTTO!! LITTLE VEGGIE'S READY TO LEAVE WITH  
YOU NOW!! " he called out happily.  
" Fine! Good riddince, Ouji! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
Bulma sighed, " Somehow I have a bad feeling Goku's left already. "  
  
  
" ~*LALALA, LALALALALALA, LALALALALA*~ " the salsa music played loudly from inside the room across from the hallway  
Pikkon was sitting in. On the door to Goku's room and his own former room sat a sign reading 'Do not disturb, waiting for  
little Veggie' with the last two words in a puffed-up marshmellow font.  
" AHH! What is that noise! " the huge, blond man from the kaio-tournament approached Pikkon, who groaned.  
" I have no idea. I'm afraid to go in there. Goku's getting ready to have a party for a friend. It's "Veggie's"  
birthday and he's bringing him over here. " Pikkon explained.  
" Ahh, we finally get to see what the object of the majority of Goku's annoyings looks like. " the man nodded in  
thought.  
" I hope he's not like Son, that's all I can say. " Pikkon groaned.  
" Well why don't you go in there and check if he's there yet? "  
" What?! I can't do THAT! " Pikkon exclaimed, " Besides, I have my sanity to think of and who KNOWS what's going on  
inside that room! I'd rather not see it. "  
" Go on! Someone has to do it. " he prodded him.  
" Awwww, alright. " Pikkon stood up, " I'll go check, but I won't like it. " he walked over to Goku's room and flung  
open the door, Goku, is 'Veggie' in he--AHH!! " he shrieked at the sheer horror of the sight before him. There was Goku  
standing in the middle of the room wearing a long grass hula skirt with a red, orange, and yellow flower-lay around his neck.  
He was holding a maraca in each hand. The entire room was decorated in a beach theme with a big 'Happy Birthday Veggie' sign  
hanging from the ceiling. There were dozens of unopened snack-food bags on what was Pikkon's bed.  
Pikkon's jaw fell to the floor.  
" Pikkon! Hi! Could you help me move the food outside, I'm getting a buffet ready for when Veggie gets here! " Goku  
said happily, shaking the maracas.  
" You--you mean that other saiyajin really IS coming here? " the blonde man (I forget his name :P) said, surprised.  
" SURE Veggie's coming! I just saw him a couple hours ago back on Earth. He looked so happy when he sensed my ki  
there! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Enma made me come back here cuz I'm not allowed to "interfere with the lives of  
the living" but I still had enough time to give Veggie a hug AND give him his present! He should be here in a little while. "  
Goku explained.  
" But, how is he going to get here? " Pikkon asked.  
" I dunno, but if Kaio-sama said Veggie may be coming soon then he's coming soon! " Goku placed both maracas in one  
hand and lifted up some of the food bags with his right, " Come on guys, if I set this up all by myself I'll NEVER be ready  
in time for when Veggie gets here! And that'd be embarassing. " he grinned cheesily, handing some of the bags to Pikkon and  
the blonde guy, " Let's go! " Goku ran out of the room and out to a large table he had placed outside near the new pool. He  
dropped the bags on the ground and ran back for bowls and drinks. Pikkon and the blonde guy were still standing in the  
hallway, dumbfounded, " WELL!? Hurry up! Veggie's not gonna wait for us! " Goku exclaimed, grabbing a large bag full of  
plastic bowls and a big box of pepsi cans. He grinned, " Veggie's too eager to miss this! "  
  
  
::Kakarrotto's not coming back for me. At least, I'm starting to THINK he's not coming back for me. Maybe--maybe the  
reason he disappeared suddenly is because someone is trying to keep him from me:: the ouji thought as he sat on his perch,  
now wearing a pair of black sunglasses, the blue swim-trunks and sandals Goku had bought him, and had the 'Veggie' towel  
around his shoulders. He held the sweatshirt in his hands, ::So I DO know that he is dead. And he is in otherworld on this  
kai's planet. But HOW do I get there! I'm not going to kill myself over this, that would be plain stupid of me:: he thought  
to himself as the evil little plotting wheels in his head began to turn. The guests had eaten and left, leaving the ouji to  
plot and plan in peace, for the most part. Mrs. Briefs was across the room dusting the entertainment center.  
::Think Vegeta! There MUST be a way to move between here and there WITHOUT blowing yourself up:: he folded his arms,  
" Hmm...I KNOW Kakarrotto was here earlier! He must've had to teleport back due to that-- "  
  
:::I didn't have much time, so I only learned one technique. Even so, I worked really hard to get it down. I can now  
perform "Instantaneous Movement. "  
" Instantaneous Movement? " everyone exclaimed at once.  
" You want to see? Okay. To do this, you need to bring to mind a person, rather than a place. More precisely, you  
have to be able to feel out that person's ki. That means you can't go someplace where there aren't any people. So, then,   
where should I go...? Got it! " Goku exclaimed, then disappeared only to reappear a second later wearing a familiar item over  
his eyes.  
" Ta-da! What are these here? " he grinned widely.  
" Aren't those Muten Roshi's sunglasses!? " Kuririn gasped.  
Yamcha stared at him in surprise, " But we're over 10,000 kilos from the Kame House! Incredible! ":::  
  
The ouji sat there as he felt the point of the flashback slap him in the face, " Teleporation. I COULD'VE FOUND  
KAKARROTTO MONTHS AGO!! " he blinked, " How could I have overlooked THIS ONE! " Vegeta exclaimed, then smirked, " Of course,  
'instantaneous movement'. That's how Kakarrotto was able to teleport Cell off to Kaio-sama's in the first place. If he can  
teleport between this world and otherworld by using that technique, then that means I can too! BWAHAHA! I might be going to  
that party of yours after all, Kaka-chan! "  
  
  
::I've been practicing Kakarrotto's teleportation technique. It's a good thing I have such a sharp memory or else I  
wouldn't be able to recall exactly what to do. I've been using Bulma's ki as my homing signal, incase I teleport someplace  
that wasn't my original target. At first I thought of using the strongest ki as my base-point, but other than myself that  
would be the oldest kaka-spawn, and he's busy being tortured by Onna somewhere so I ignored his ki. I can now teleport from  
Bulma's lab all the way up to the lookout, which, in distance, is a pretty good sign I'm ready to try for Kakarrotto's ki::  
::It's very faint, being that it's in otherworld, however what I'm able to sense is nothing compared to his actual  
ki. The only problem is it takes at least 5 minutes of meditation to find it, but I too must be patient, to a point.  
Kakarrotto was able to find Kaio-sama's ki this way and make it there, however he's had much more practice at this particular  
talent than I have. I think I'm ready to try though--::  
" VEGGIE! "  
" WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over. Then quickly sat up, looking around, " Kakarrotto? " he blinked, then noticed the  
picture of the large saiyajin on the tv set. He near-hypnotically waddled over, " Kakarrotto-chan? "  
" Oh hello Vegeta, I've just been going through some of our old video-tapes and look who I found on one! " Bunny said  
cheerfully, pointing at the screen.  
" Hi little Veggie! " the Goku on the tape waved to the camera from inside his living room. Bulma, who on the tape  
still had her poofy-hairdo, walked onscreen, " Bulma called me yesterday to say your gravity room blew up with you in it! "  
he said, distressed, " But she pulled you out of the rubble and says you're oh-kay now, just really really hurt. "  
Bulma walked off and went back to holding the camera, which jiggled slightly from her picking it up.  
" I wanted to come over and give you a get-well-soon-veggie card but Chi-chan says I'm not allowed to go over there  
while you're all broken in pieces cuz I might catch a veggie-disease and get even sicker than you are! " Goku smiled weakly.  
" Baka lying Onna. A broken ribcage is not a DISEASE! " Vegeta snorted at the screen.  
" So I asked Bulma if she could come over here and bring my card to you but she said instead what if I give you a  
video-get-well-soon card since it will be kind of like I am there. " the Goku on screen grinned. The little ouji chuckled,  
" So here it is! " he held up a large banner over his head and read it while looking at the screen, " GET WELL SOON LITTLE  
BUDDY!! WE MISS YOU!! "  
The screen fizzled out into tv static.  
" I miss you too Kakay. " the ouji squeaked out, sniffling, " And I will get better. I promise. " he stood up and  
walked over to the window, " Bulma's mom, tell Bulma I'm going to see Kakarrotto, and I'll be back tommorow. " Vegeta smirked  
, placing his two fingers on his forehead and starting to sense for Goku's ki.  
" Umm, oh-kay Vegeta, do you want me to save you some dinner or something? " Bunny asked, confused. She turned back  
to face the television.  
" No need, I'm sure there'll be plenty of food when I get there. " Vegeta said proudly. He found Goku's ki, " Hahaha!  
Happy Birthday Kakarrotto! " the ouji exclaimed happily, then disappeared. Bunny turned to face him and her eyes widened in  
surprise.  
" Vegeta? Vegeta? " she stood up, baffled, " Now where did he go? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:09 PM 1/12/2003  
THE END!  
Chuquita: The end! (happily) Longer than expected but I think it came out just like I wanted.  
Vegeta: (falls over) "THE END"?! HOW CAN THAT BE THE END!? Do I get to Kakarrotto's or not!? What is the party like? Did he  
buy me anymore presents? What do I say when I see him?  
Goku: (w/a toostie-roll pop in his mouth) The world may never know.  
Vegeta: (yanks the lollipop out of Goku's mouth) (snaps) OH GIVE ME THAT!  
Goku: (confused) Why?  
Vegeta: Because it's annoying! That's why!  
Goku: (smirks) That's not a very good reason Veggie.  
Chuquita: Oh! For anyone who didn't know, a zamboni (see Q.O.T.W) is a machine you ride on the clear the ice during a hockey,  
ice-skating, or game having to do with ice during the intermission. And to answer (I think it was Hyperbole's) question last  
fic, Shounen Jump is the huge comic magazine Akira submitted his weekly dbz comics to. Shounen, while meaning stuff having to  
do with boys can also in other contexts be used for action, adventure, anything within that realm. I have no idea what the  
jump is for though. (shrugs) AND I just got one! (holds up Shounen Jump number 2) I still have to find number one but I'm  
so happy I finally got one! You get to see Mirai Trunks slice up Freeza (which Funi cut out in the anime) Son-kun arrives,  
AND Veggie's wearing his pink bad-man shirt (which isn't nearly as funny as in the anime, being that everything's in black &  
white and you can't tell his shirt is pink).  
Goku: (grins) I LIKE Veggie's bad-man shirt! AND his goofy yellow pants and golf shoes.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I didn't pick it out, Bulma left those close out as a PRANK!  
Goku: Heeheehee, a cute prank!  
Chuquita: (snickers) Yes, it is hard to be "bad-man" when you're wearing a pink shirt.  
Goku: At least everyone will know little Veggie's mood at the moment.  
Chuquita: (nods)  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Of all the outfits to greet Kakarrotto in, I had to wearing THAT ONE!  
Goku: It could've been worse Veggie.  
Vegeta: HOW could it have been "worse"!  
Goku: Veggie could've been wearing little pink bunny-pajamas.  
Vegeta: ...where does your brain go at night, Kakarrot?  
Goku: (big smiles) Dreamland! Same as you.  
Vegeta: (wearily) Uh-huh. (to Chu) I STILL think you should've ended it AFTER I got to Kakarrotto's party.  
Chuquita: Nope, this way it leaves room for the reader to interpret whether you got there or not.  
Goku: I know Veggie did cuz Veggie is smart!  
Vegeta: (boastfully) Really?  
Goku: REALLY!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-hehhhh...  
Chuquita: The story'd get to long if I went any further anyways. I captured like almost a whole year within this story.  
Goku: I liked the little pudding-fairies!  
Vegeta: (pats his stomach) Yes, I liked them too.  
Chuquita: And so the story ends. I think it was pretty good for a smush of 3 different genres.  
Goku: Heehee, *smush* (grins at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (glows) (scoots back a bit)  
Chuquita: This fanfic has been brought to you by by a quote from episode 147 "Saiyajin, Hurry Up with the Training! Inside  
the Room of Spirit & Time".  
Ep147: {Trunks:} I asked him to train with me, but he tells me just to get out of his way. Father's only been standing like  
that for 3 days.  
Ep147: {Goku:} What a guy Vegeta is. He's thinking about the future of Super Saiyajin.  
Goku: For 3 days straight.  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Goku: Veggie, standing on a cliff, not moving, or eating, or sleeping, or going to the bathroom, for 3 days.  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Goku: (to Veggie) Did Mirai even check to see if you were still alive?  
Vegeta: He poked me a couple times if that's what you mean.  
Goku: But, THREE DAYS STRAIGHT IN ONE SPOT WITHOUT MOVING OR EATING OR SLEEPING OR--  
Vegeta: --I figured if I waited long enough, he'd go away.  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: What strange logic.  
Goku: That's Veggie-logic!  
Vegeta: (grins) Heh-heh-heh, it would've worked too if Kakarrotto hadn't suddenly appeared!  
Goku: Heehee, meddling kids.  
Chuquita: Personally I would've liked to see you and Veggie go into the Room of Spirit and Time together. That would've made  
for some funny episodes.  
Goku: YEAH! Veggie-n-bunk-beds!  
Chuquita: DID the Room of Spirit and Time have bunkbeds?  
Goku: I forget.  
Chuquita: I do too.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Bakas.  
Chuquita: Well, as for the next story I was originally planning on doing that "Kaka-version 1.0" fic, but since I really  
really missed working with Goku in this story (well, the whole Son & Veggie both alive thing actually) I think I'm gonna  
do this one first instead and THEN do the 1.0 story.  
Veggie's Play: Unbeknownst to Veggie, Bura submitts a story the ouji wrote to a play contest--and wins! Will Veggie be able  
to rope Goku and the others into being in his play when they don't even know what it is he wrote about?? And what happens  
when Goku and Bura start messing with the script? Will the play turn out oh-kay? Will anyone even bother to pay the money to  
watch it? Find out!  
Vegeta: (boastfully) You know, in Earth fairy-tales, the prince ALWAYS wins/saves the day from an evil monster and or witch/  
becomes King of the land by the end of the story/AND always gets his princess!  
Goku: (grinning down at Veggie) EEEE~~~  
Vegeta: (freezes) Uhh..  
Goku: (happily) Heehee! I am Veggie's oujo!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Not again! (annoyed) You're NOT my princess!!  
Goku: (innocently) Whatever you say little Veggie. (to Chu) I almost forgot about THAT title!  
Chuquita: That's cuz I didn't mention it in this story; this is from the Cell episodes, Buu and the fusion-babies and the  
portaras haven't happened yet!  
Goku: (enlightened) OHhhhhh. This happened BEFORE Ji-chan and Goggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Must you call them by those nicknames!  
Goku: (nods happily) Uh-huh!  
Chuquita: We'll see you next time everybody!  
Goku: (cheerfully) The grass is only greener when its watered daily.  
Vegeta: Indeed. 


End file.
